<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Embrace You by suka_usotsuki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26435956">Embrace You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/suka_usotsuki/pseuds/suka_usotsuki'>suka_usotsuki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Toaru Kagaku no Railgun | A Certain Scientific Railgun, Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index, とある科学の一方通行 | Toaru Kagaku no Accelerator | A Certain Scientific Accelerator</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Platonic Relationships</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:33:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>599</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26435956</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/suka_usotsuki/pseuds/suka_usotsuki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Accelerator looks uneasy in his sleep. When a familiar figure in his embrace, that’s when he fall asleep again, this time feel sound and peace. Without knowing, his subconscious is always looking for that figure to be in his arms. Just to make sure that the familiar is really within his reach.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Accelerator &amp; Last Order (A Certain Magical Index)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Embrace You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Didedikasikan pada diriku sendiri yang gemas pada Esper Terkuat kita yang super tsundere meski raut wajahnya dikebanyakan waktu nampak bosan. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Accelerator! *sparkle sparkle* </p><p>Ini cuma cerita pendek. Benar-benar pendecc!</p><p>genre : pure!family and general. no lolicon! no romance! tidak ada implikasi apapun kok!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"<em>Tadaima</em>! Seru Misaka Misaka senang sambil memberitahukan kepulangannya dari jalan-jalan dengan <em>onee-sama</em>!"</p><p></p><div>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>"<em>Are</em>? Kenapa sepi sekali? Tanya Misaka Misaka bingung seraya melihat sekitar mencoba menemukan yang lainnya."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Last Order melihat hanya Accelerator yang tengah tidur di sofa. Kaki kecilnya melangkah melewati pemuda albino itu menuju dapur. Biasanya ia menemukan Yoshikawa atau Yomikawa di sana, namun tampaknya kedua wanita itu sedang pergi keluar.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Ada sebuah kertas kecil berwarna merah muda bertuliskan sesuatu menempel pada pintu kulkas.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>
      <em>"Ah! Ini dari Yomikawa."</em>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Last Order membaca dengan cermat pesan yang Yomikawa tulis. Di kertas itu tertulis bahwa Yomikawa sedang ada urusan hingga mengharuskannya pergi untuk beberapa jam, kemungkinan sampai malam sekali. <em>Mintalah Accelerator memanaskan makan malam yang sudah aku buat nanti.</em></p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"<em>Souka</em>. Seharian ini berarti Misaka akan menghabiskan banyak waktu dengan Accelerator! Ujar Misaka Misaka senang sambil memikirkan kegiatan apa yang akan ia lakukan dengan Accelerator nanti~"</p>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>Gadis kecil itu pun langsung berlari kecil menghampiri ruang tengah di mana Accelerator tidur. Wajahnya terlihat gembira. Bahkan terlihat bunga-bunga imajiner mengelilinginya.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>Sesampainya di ruang tengah, kaki mungil itu berjalan lebih dekat ke sosok pemuda albino yang tertidur. Last Order menundukkan kepalanya sedikit sambil memandangi wajah esper terkuat nomor satu itu dengan senyuman lembut. Siapa sangka pemuda albino yang banyak ditakuti orang-orang itu bisa membuat ekspresi begitu damai ketika tertidur? Tanpa pertahanan sama sekali. Benar-benar sangat nyenyak.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>"Ah~ rasanya damai sekali melihat wajah Accelerator yang tertidur. Gumam Misaka Misaka tak bisa berhenti memandangi wajah damainya."</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>Tangan pemuda yang sedari tadi dipandangi itu nampak bergerak seperti mencari sesuatu. Raut wajahnya berubah gelisah. Ada kerutan yang terlihat jelas sekali di keningnya. Last Order tak mengerti. Apa Accelerator bermimpi buruk?</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>Last Order baru saja mengulurkan tangannya untuk menenangkan Accelerator, namun tubuh yang awalnya memunggunginya berubah posisi menjadi menghadapnya. Tangannya yang masih mengambang di udara itu tiba-tiba saja merasakan cengkeraman kuat lalu menariknya sehingga membuat tubuh kecilnya terhuyung dan berakhir jatuh di samping Accelerator yang mendekapnya erat.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>"Eeeh?!"</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>"EEEEEEEHHHH?!"</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>Wajah Last Order langsung memerah. Ia sungguh terkejut ketika Accelerator tiba-tiba saja menariknya ke dalam dekapan.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>"Ck, diamlah <em>kuso </em><em>gaki</em>. Aku masih mengantuk." Ujar Accelerator dengan suara serak khas orang tidur. Kemudian kerutan di kening itu menghilang. Ekspresi tidurnya kembali damai dan tidak segelisah tadi. Perlahan Last Order menoleh menatap wajah Accelerator yang kembali damai. Sepertinya sudah jatuh terlelap lagi.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>Cukup lama Last Order memandangi wajah esper tersebut sebelum akhirnya senyuman penuh arti terlihat di wajah imutnya. Kepalanya menggusak manja ke dada bidang Accelerator. Tangan mungilnya ikut mendekap erat serta makin mendekatkan tubuhnya pada sang pemuda.</p>
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p>"Selamat tidur siang. Ujar Misaka Misaka dengan suara pelan dan mata yang perlahan mengantuk. Hoaam~"</p>
        <hr/>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>Accelerator mungkin saja tak menyadari apa yang baru saja ia lakukan.</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>Kesehariannya sekarang tidak monoton. Sudah ada sosok lain yang hadir dalam hidupnya. Bukan berarti selama ini tidak ada sosok lain yang tidak pernah hadir dalam hidupnya. Tentu saja sebelum ini sudah <em>banyak </em>sekali sosok yang hadir di hidupnya. Namun <em>mereka </em>mewarnai hidup seorang anak laki-laki yang masih belia itu dengan warna <em>monokrom</em>.</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>Berbeda sekali dengan sekarang yang dipenuhi dengan banyak warna.</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>Sosok gadis kecil telah memasuki kehidupannya dan membuat semua hal monokrom dan membosankan itu jadi berantakan. Kesehariannya hanya berporos pada gadis kecil itu. Menjaganya segenap hidupnya. Meski ia sendiri cukup terkejut pada dirinya sendiri yang berani mempertaruhkan segalanya hanya demi seorang anak kecil.</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>Accelerator tak jarang menemani Last Order tidur. Anak itu manja dan cerewet. Sering merengek ingin ditemani tidur olehnya ketika bermimpi buruk. Sebab itu, tanpa sadar ketika ia tidur kerap kali ia mencari <em>sesuatu</em>. Kegiatan tersebut sudah seperti rutinitas tanpa sadarnya. Dan merasakan sosok familiar itu ada dalam dekapannya membuang segala rasa gelisah di pikirannya.</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>
          <b>Selesai</b>
        </p>
        <hr/>
        <p> </p>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>